1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a modular sickle knife assembly using relatively conventional two hole knife sections and specialized half knife sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical harvesting platform is provided with an elongated sickle knife assembly comprising a continuous elongated knifeback portion and a series of knife sections bolted or rivetted to the knifeback portion. The majority of the knife sections are triangularly shaped having two cutting edges. The knife sections at the farthest ends of the knifeback portion comprise half sections.
It is difficult to ship replacement knifeback portions because they are relatively long units. Sectionalized or modular knifeback portions having splice plates that are held together by specialized or additional fasteners are already known, see U.S. Pat No. 329,696, 4,805,390 and 4,854,114. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,868 discloses a sectionalized knifeback having splice plates that are held together by a single rivet that is also used to secure the knife section to the knifeback sections.